Concours Halloween 2012 : Le Projet Forbidden Forest
by HP write or dream
Summary: Pansy a disparu et Harry est accusé... Mais que s'est-il vraiment passé? Réponse au concours de Halloween du forum HP Write or Dream


Réponse au défi de Halloween 2012 du forum HP Write or Dream par Charis

**Le projet Fobidden Forest**

- Potter, vous devez bien vous souvenir de quelque chose, quand même ! Faites donc un effort.

Minerva commençait à perdre patience. Elle ne croyait pas en l'amnésie. Surement Harry niait juste à lui-même ce qu'il était arrivé. Mais cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle l'interrogeait et elle était à court d'idées. Pourtant, elle se devait d'obtenir des réponses. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

- Professeur, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Si j'avais eu une idée de l'endroit où je suis censé avoir envoyé Parkinson, je vous le dirais !

Le garçon était blême. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Et étrangement, il ne se sentait absolument pas mal. C'était comme si on lui avait enlevé tous ses sentiments. Il était parfaitement en accord avec lui-même, et c'était pour ça qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait rien pu faire de mal, ou il ne se sentirait pas si bien. S'il avait su qu'il s'agissait là de l'assurance artificielle induite par Snape, qui avait fourni le Veritaserum, il se serait peut-être davantage inquiété.

Le Professeur McGonagall pinça l'arrête de son nez entre ses deux doigts et souffla bruyamment. Une élève avait disparu et son Directeur de Maison lui avait laissé trois heures pour découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé. Les deux tiers du temps étaient écoulés et Potter n'avait aucune idée des conséquences de son acte. Si on ne retrouvait pas Pansy Parkinson, il ne serait pas seulement renvoyé : il allait y avoir des poursuites, devant tout le Magenmagot surement, et il serait jugé, et peut être envoyé en prison. Elle s'y refusait.

Tout avait commencé le matin même. Les élèves étaient en congé pour ce jour d'Halloween, qui tombait un dimanche. Les professeurs étaient sur le qui-vive surement les blagues de mauvais goût entre élèves des différentes maisons allaient-elles s'enchainer. Mais ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à ce qu'un petit détachement d'élèves de Serpentard se décide à aller vérifier une légende vieille de… Disons de quelques mois, que des Septième Année avaient lancée : il y aurait dans la forêt un repaire de vampires vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années, qui avaient atteint un niveau de magie tellement exceptionnel qu'aucun mortel ne pourrait leur rivaliser.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour appâter la future élite du Ministère. Convaincus que des immortels millénaires ne pourraient pas résister à leur prestige, ils étaient partis en groupe, décidés à rencontrer ces vampires. Au mieux, ils se moqueraient en revenant des élèves ayant propagé la rumeur, au pire ils pourraient négocier avec les buveurs de sang : certains éprouvaient une excitation sans borne à l'idée de laisser derrière eux leur vie mortelle et rejoindre le rang de ceux qui ne mourraient jamais et avaient de super pouvoirs. Ils n'avaient juste pas prévu qu'ils pourraient faire de plus mauvaises rencontres dans la forêt que de prétendus vampires inconnus.

Harry Potter en était.

A vingt heures, les professeurs entendirent les premières rumeurs. A vingt heures trente, le Directeur de Serpentard constata l'absence de quatre élèves dans les dortoirs. A vingt heures quarante, le Professeur McGonagall remarqua la disparition de Potter et de Colin Crivey. A vingt et une heures, le professeur Snape et Hagrid commencèrent les recherches. Trois heures plus tard, ils découvrirent Potter attaché à un arbre, sujet des foudres de trois Serpentard : Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Nulle trace de Pansy.

Revenons un peu en arrière.

Vingt heures. Sortie en catimini de la salle commune des Serpentards, quelque part au fond des donjons. Ils n'avaient juste pas prévu qu'un élève, particulièrement connu pour sa méfiance, les suivrait. Lorsqu'Harry ourdit leur plan, il s'empressa d'enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité, d'agripper son Eclair de Feu et de partir à leur rencontre. Mais comment avait-il fini attaché à un arbre, ayant fait disparaître Pansy, là était le mystère.

Ce que ni les Serpentards, ni Harry n'avaient prévu, par contre, était qu'il ne serait pas le seul à suivre la mauvaise troupe. À l'insu de tous, Colin Crivey, reporter en herbe, avait décidé qu'il serait du voyage. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il les suivit, armé de la nouvelle caméra moldue que ses parents lui avaient offerte pour son anniversaire, décidé à faire un reportage sur le plus grand des jeunes sorciers de son époque.

Tout s'était bien passe jusqu'à ce que Harry s'envole, car Colin n'était pas le plus doué sur un balai. Il l'avait donc suivi du sol, filmant les airs et parfois les Serpentards à portée de voix devant lui. Ceux-ci avançaient en échangeant des propos mi surexcités, mi méprisants, prêts à toutes les éventualités quant à la suite de leurs aventures.

Lorsque la pleine lune était apparue dans le ciel, les manifestations étranges avaient commencé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était? Vous avez entendu ça?

Ça, c'était un coup sourd qui venait de résonner dans les profondeurs des bois. Au comble de l'excitation, Colin tourna sa caméra, toujours à distance raisonnable des autres, dissimulé derrière un tronc. Mais il n'y avait rien.

- Alors, Pansy, t'as eu peur? Demanda la voix prématurément muée de Goyle, qui fut récompensée par un rire gras de Crabbe.

- Taisez-vous, il faut rester vigilants, les interrompit Malefoy.

- Ce n'était sûrement qu'un hibou.

Ou un Harry invisible qui venait d'atterrir, allez savoir.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il fait plus froid, tout d'un coup? Demanda la voix tremblante de la seule fille du groupe, qui se rapprocha insidieusement de Draco.

- Non. Répondit laconiquement ce dernier, plein de morgue.

- Pourtant...

- Hey, j'ai froid moi aussi! Fit Goyle en claquant des dents.

- Il y a peut-être des fantômes...

- Ne sois pas stupide, les fantômes sont inoffensifs.

- Oui, mais les poltergeists...

Nouveau coup frappé dans les arbres. Tous sursautèrent, Pansy poussa un cri strident. La caméra de Colin ne rata rien de la scène.

C'est ce moment que choisit Harry pour tomber de l'arbre dans lequel il s'était posé.

- Ben voyons... Mais qui vois-je, demanda Malefoy.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un bureau bien trop sombre :

- Donc, Monsieur Crivey, vous nous assurez que Potter était à l'origine de ces bruits?

- Sûrement, oui... Encore que...

- Encore que quoi?

- Ce qu'il s'est passe par la suite...

- Continuez de raconter.

- Mais si on regardait l'enregistrement...

- Ne me faites pas répéter une troisième fois, Crivey, siffla Snape en se penchant dangereusement au-dessus de lui.

Dans la Tour des Gryffondors, pendant ce temps :

- Vous êtes... Tombé de l'arbre, Potter?

- La branche sur laquelle j'étais à cassé, dit-il en haussant un peu les épaules.  
McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, à deux doigts de hurler contre le manque de prudence de ses élèves.

- Continuez.

- Eh bien ensuite... C'est là que tout le monde est devenu très bizarre.

En effet, Colin pourra en témoigner.

- Alors Potter, on nous suivait? On s'amuse à nous faire peur?

- Je sais que vous mijotez un truc pas net. Vous allez pas vous en tirer comme ça! Cracha le Gryffondor en dégainant sa baguette.

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre geste, sa baguette s'envola.

- Attendez, attendez... Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un le désarma, Crivey?

- Non, c'était comme si on l'avait tiree par le haut. Quelqu'un d'invisibles, vous voyez?

Snape se pinça l'arrêté du nez. Non, il ne voyait pas.

- Ou quelqu'un qui la faisait leviter peut être. Réfléchissez, chaque détail peut nous en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Harry est innocent, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Innocent, c'est une notion qui ne correspondait pas du tout à Potter, pensa Snape.

- Harry, vous voulez dire que vous avez été désarmé?

- Je ne sais pas, Professeur. À partir de là, tout est flou.

Et pour cause... À ce moment-là, comme animée d'une ancienne magie, sa baguette avait fendu les airs, et Pansy s'était mise à briller d'une intense lueur bleue. Une voix d'adolescent ressemblant étrangement à celle de Potter s'était fait entendre, et Pansy avait disparu.

Goyle cligna des yeux. Son petit cerveau n'avait pas réussi à suivre le cours des événements.

- Parkinson? Parkinson? Pansy!

Malefoy avait alors sorti sa baguette et avait menacé Harry, qui restait étrangement statique, l'œil vide.  
- Tu l'as transformée en portoloin, abruti! Ou est-ce que tu l'as envoyée?

Mais Harry ne réagit pas.

Colin, derrière son arbre, assista impuissant à la capture de son idole, que les Serpentards restants attachèrent à un arbre, bien décidés à le faire avouer. Après un quart d'heure de tortures variées, à base de sortilège de chatouillis et de doloris, pour faire bonne mesure, les professeurs trouvèrent le groupe et un Harry à l'œil hagard. Pas une trace de Pansy Parkinson.

- Monsieur Malefoy, demanda Dumbledore quelques heures plus tard, dans son bureau directorial. Vous avouez donc avoir lancé un impardonnable sur Monsieur Potter.

- Professeur, il a fait disparaître Pansy!

- Et vous ne vous souvenez pas de la destination qu'il a prononcée?

- Non, pourquoi vous perdez du temps à m'interroger? Interrogez plutôt Potter! C'est lui le vrai responsable de tout ça!

Crabbe et Goyle, interrogés par Flitwick, assurèrent que Potter avait son armée de sombrals et qu'ils s'étaient envolés avec Pansy.

Dans la salle des Professeurs, quelques minutes plus tard, chacun revint avec le témoignage de l'élève dont il était chargé.

- C'est totalement fou. C'est comme si Potter n'était pas venu seul... Chuchota Filius.

- Allons, à quoi pensez-vous donc? Cracha Snape. Toujours à lui trouver des excuses, mais cette fois-ci, une élevé à disparu et il est responsable.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu, fit Minerva, raide comme la justice. Il a l'air certain de ce qu'il avance. Il a en quelques sortes perdu le contact avec la réalité. Comme si...  
- Comme si, l'interrompait Dumbledore, le regard perdu dans le feu, il avait été possédé.

- Possédé?! S'exclamèrent simultanément les professeurs.

- Regardons l'enregistrement, voulez-vous? Suggéra le vieil homme. Severus, je vous prie... Je pense que vous vous y connaissez mieux que nous en objets moldus.

Avec un regard noir, Severus s'empara de l'appareil, et le mot en marche. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, tous purent retracer le parcours de Colin, depuis l'envolée de Potter jusqu'à ce que les Serpentards s'arrêtent. C'est alors que Potter arriva, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Les autres le supplièrent de baisser son arme, allant jusqu'à le menacer de prévenir leurs parents, au ministère, mais rien n'y fit. Impitoyable, il pointa de sa baguette la fille de Serpentard, et on entendit clairement sa voix dans la nuit.

- En...

- En enfer?

- ...

Tous se dévisagèrent.

Dans la nuit noire, le cri d'un loup garou retentit.


End file.
